


Give a Man a Fish

by SummerSoda (EndlessSummer)



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Silly, Small Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: Sweeper and Gaz provide support and continue their chat from back at base.





	Give a Man a Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Shaking off that rust for the CoD fandom. I finally got around to playing Modern Warfare (remastered on PS4 :D) after only playing 2 and 3 back when they were out. Which prompted me to play both again, and relive all the butthurt I felt in both games. LOL
> 
> You all will get your Reader Insert stuff, so hang on to your butts. :]

She ducked as a sniper bullet just missed her head, “Their aim is getting better,” she growls, moving closer to a bush. Gaz and she were called to provide cover fire for Price, Soap, and Kamarov while they rescued Nikolai.

“Targets down,” Gaz spoke after sniping two Ultranationalists. “Care to continue our last chat?” he teases the woman.

“Oh uh.. the fish thing right? Something about giving a man a fish, and teaching him how to fish or something? Look, I’m not a philosophical person—am I sounding right here?”

“Go on.” Gaz chuckles a bit.

“All I’m trying to say is give a man a fire and he's warm for a day, but set fire to him and he's warm for the rest of his life.”

He was silent, “See! I told you, it sounded better in my head,” she laughs.

“Gaz, Sweeper, cut the chatter and move to our position.” Price spoke over the comms.

Sweeper adjusted her glasses before moving towards her comrades with Gaz.

“It’s different, but it’ll stick with me.” the Brit grins.

She smiles softly, “Sounds good, I thought I came off as mental there when I said it.”


End file.
